Midnight Howl
by Tayanna Jedelle Demitelle
Summary: Kohaku is a young wolf trying to stay alive in a forest that is known to few humans. But when Kohaku and her older, yet more spazzy and irresponsible, sister Haruka, and enemy Rowan find out about a plan to overthrow the forest, they have to fight to liv
1. Chapter 1

"Haruka! What are you doing, Spazz?" asked Kohaku. Her white hair flowed gracefuly in the gentle breeze.  
Her red eyes had a cirtain gleam in them that Haruka hated. Kohaku was in her red skort that hung down to her knees with slits up the sides to make moving around easier. Her tanktop was red with a turtle-like neck. There was a zipper making it basicaly a vest.

"What? What do you mean? I wasn't doing anything that had anything to do with a really mean prank.  
George did it!" answered Haruka eagerly. Her brown hair was about the color of of an old log. Her eyes were ghost purple. Her skin was chestnut colored, and she wore her usual blue caprees with red tank-top.

"What? No, no. Not that! I know what you were doing, but I have something more important to do, and it involves you!" Kohaku was in no mood to be calm, gentle, or sane. What That meant to haruka was that even though she was older, Kohaku(the one who sets actual boundaries with the help of her fox friend, Shadow) was in a bad mood which meant that she must have found out that Haruka was the one who put red berry juice in replace of the bottle of Alchohalic Blood.

"I'm sorry! I took"

"You took what?" Kohaku twirled around viciously and took hold of Haruka's collar. Obviously what Haruka supposedly did has really brought her in deeper than she could swim.

"Your Blood bottle?" Haruka said, unsure weather to trust that her sister would harm her or not.

"Oh, that. That's not important right now. What is important is who sent that threat letter." Kohaku gently set her sister down with an apologetic motion.

"Oh, so I didn't do it this time?" Haruka asked forgetting that her sister didn't know that she wrote the last one just to get Kohaku to show her what red alert was. Appearently you have to actually threaten the society of Guardians.

"This time? What do you...Never mind. Have you ever heard of Humans? You know, the ones that tried to wipe out our race of Anymagus'just because we could easily destroy them? They obviously don't know that we hate fighting and want to avoid it at all costs. It seems that the new "threat letter" says that we have to give up one of our Guardians to keep peace. I may not have seen the letter for myself, and I may be one of few in the forest who can read and write human script, but something tells me that the Elders are a lying bunch of bags of bones.

They're calling a meeting at sunset. I need your help to get that letter so I can read it before we go to that meeting.

Other wise, I might be the one to go. You do know that who ever leaves is going to have a replacement right"  
Haruka stopped walking. A horrible look crossed her face as a horrible thought came to mind. She looked Kohaku in the eyes. She nodded. "You mean that Katskie is going to be the replacement?" Haruka asked in a frightened tone.

A raddling noise from the bushes broke the whispering conversation. Before the creature could emerge from his hiding place, Kohaku grabbed her sister and jumped noislessly into the tree branchs above.  
It was Rowan. Head of the Dark Forest and brother to Kohaku's deceised mate, Kiba. He always blamed Kohaku for his brother's death, even when it was the humans who killed him. Because Kohaku didn't put up a fight due to being too drunk to even stand, all the humans did was brand her left shoulder blade with the Tri-moon mark.

( **)o(** Looks something like that. )

"I know your here, Kyda. Show yourself before I force you to show yourself," said Rowan. He wore black shorts and a black T-shirt. His black hair looked some what brown in the sunlight, but also made his pale skin even paler.

"Mabey I don't want to. Ever think of that?" Kohaku replied while jumping to the ground.

"Being my kin by blood and animal, I thought I could help with the Threat letter. It was actually pretty easy"  
You could tell that he had to force those words from his mouth like a poision being forced into good Blood.

"Why would you help me"

"Because I over heard the Elders talking saying that they can't overthrow me with you in command of the Guardians, or without the humans. I don't want to take the risk of being overthrown just like a leaf on a stick. So take the danm letter already"

"It's okay, Haruka. You can come down now," Kohaku said with ease. Haruka gladly jumped from the tree.

"I'll read the letter to you instead of you reading. I don't want it blown into millions of pieces like my book.  
It says:

Cooporation is needed with the Leaf village of Konoha. A mission group was dispatched one week ago to your forest and has not come back yet. There is a group called Akutski that is kidnapping people with demons inside them, and we have a suspicion that the group may have been abducted. We ask that your top trackers come to the village to meet with me and to disgus a plan. Cooporation is needed.  
Signed,  
Tsunade Hokage"

"Wow that was stupid. All it asked for was a couple of trackers. Wait. The only two trackers in this whole forest are you, Tree Man, and me. How does that work out"

"I'll tell you how," came a decrepid voice from behind the bunch. Kohaku only turned to find the head Elder, Celtic Howl.

"I was going to bring you the letter later to read, but curiosity still overwhelms you. Thankyou for translating that. Rowan, thankyou for volunteering. Kohaku, Haruka, please come with me. I must prepare you to your visit to the village of Konoha," Celtic said kindly. To Kohaku, his kind voice was like nails on a chalkboard and only told her one thing. Something's up, and it involved her.

At the old oak tree in the center of the forest, Kohaku, Haruka, and Rowan, much to his dislike, were trailing behind the old wolf Elder who seemed to be enjoying himself too much. The path that was carved into the main trunk of the tree and wove up from the bottom and ended in several different spots on the way up. Kohaku knew that her destination was the top coridor. The one that led into the room where no one Anymagus was ever alowed to go with out supervision. Even if you did have supervision, though, you were never to be seen again. That part was what Kohaku was investigating.

Did they find out she and Haruka were spies for the combined Wolf and Fox Clans? The clan tattoo. A symbol to show who's clan you belonged to. Kohaku and Haruka's tattoo are three solid half-inch lines that go all the way across to meet together with the opposite side. The lines space virtically by 1". Nobody else has this tattoo, for they fear that they will turn into Demons themselves. To other clans, Kohaku and Haruka are known as the Stray Hyan Sisters. Their reputation had become overwhelming.

In the past they'd killed just for the fun of it. Then they went into training for the Guardian Squad. Of course the pairing was off and the two sisters had never fought without eachother before, so they learned allot in their time at the acadamy. The only reason they kill for defense is because of an Elite Hunter fox who goes by the name of Midnight Shadow. Kohaku got stuck with Shadow because she was too wild for her own good. Shadow took to her new student as most would expect, frustrating. Kohaku respected her teacher very much, but good things have to come to an end sooner or later. Shadow dissappeared on the day of Kohaku's graduation. Kohaku had permenantly changed her ways for that fox, and now she couldn't even see why she had liked the fox in the first place. Katski was Haruka's team mate, and also considered her to be his girlfriend. Now Kohaku has to use weights that weigh in more than 3,000 elephants just to keep her sister from demolishing Katski. And just as expected, we all know who was waiting at the top of the path way more than six thousand miles from the ground. Katski sat there with a big smile on his face. His crooked fangs annoyed everyone, especially when mixed with his green eyes. His brown wolf-fur gleamed a crisp golden that made Kohaku want to cook him right then and there. He was the only one who knew they were spies. Through Kohaku's eyes, the whole forest knew and was in on their exicution. Waiting inemanently for the death of the most feared assains to come to their knees, helpless before the court that condemened them.

A light breeze filled Haruka's nose.

"What's that smell?" she asked in wonder as the strangly familliar, yet not familliar scent filled her nose.  
Kohaku smelt it too.

"Human," she whispered just loudly enough for Rowan and Haruka to hear. A sizzle noise set off Kohaku's reflexes.

"Human's and bombs! Paper bombs!" Before the trio could exit the area, they found they were falling into a sea of laughter, pity, embarrassment, and betrayal. They had been caught, and now they were going to pay. There was only one question that entered Kohaku's mind before she passed out. Why were the Elders fleeing from the bombs that were meant to kill the assains? The sudden realization swept through the trio as they plummitted toward earth and their death. Katski had betrayed the whole forest. He wrote the letter, called the humans, and turned against the last of the Blood Feuded Anymagus. The final words heard from Katski were,

"My will is stronger than yours! I will always have my way"

"Katski, you bastard! The Stray Hyans will come back to make the kill! And You'll be first!" Kohaku's speech had stunned the humans. They didn't know they were dealing with the top two assains in world.  
Kohaku saw one last glimps of home as she knew it. As soon as she passed out, a war began. One that would come to be known as the Battle Betrayal that took place in Trechery Forest. The trio sank into evil dreams. They were trapped with no way out and no hope to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

Kohaku woke to find Haruka's tail in her mouth. She had somehow turned into her wolf form, but she couldn't figure out how. The only thing that she could remember was falling off the Elder's Tree and passing out to an invasion of humans with strange cat-like masks, a creepy laugh that sounded as if it came from her non-burned shoulder, and then nothing. The more Kohaku thought about it, the more her throbbed with a never ending stabbing pain. To make matters worse, Haruka and Rowan were stuck in the same position as she was, except they were still asleep, they were moving too fast for Kohaku to think of their destination, and worse, what ever they were in smelled strongly of human.

"Haruka, get up. Lazy butt, get off your ass or I'm gonna cut it off!" she whispered as loudly she could possibly without letting whoever was up front hear. Haruka stirred a little, but not enough to wake up. Kohaku decided to try Rowan.

"Hey! Get up! Not you too!" Kohaku sat down with a sigh. Did everyone sleep this late?

Kohaku lifted the little flap at the back of the dark, cramped room only to find that the world was just as dark. That would mean it was night. Kohaku heard footsteps that sounded like someone stumbling after waking up, so she assumed it was Haruka or Rowan. She didn't expect the wake up to work since they had taken so long to actually get up, and the noise had startled her. When Kohaku turned to see who it was, she was nearly knocked to her feet by an attacking human. Appeanently the human had come back to check on his captives, but didn't expect one of them to be up and awake so soon. Kohaku realized that she was still in her wolf form and needed to change back in order to speak to them. Yet she also had to think ahead. What would the humans do to her when they found out she was half human? What would they do to Haruka? What would happen to Rowan? She would have to think quickly. She shot over to Rowan who was half awake, and bit his tail. He yelped in pain, and woke up Haruka as well.

"Looks like we have a smart one," said one to the other. Kohaku could understand them but just baerly, and knowing that neither Rowan nor Haruka could understand, she looked at Rowan and said in wolf talk,

"We need to get out of here. The only problem is I have no clue where to! Do you have any suggestions?" Haruka just sat and listened to the two of them talk and wait for orders. To the humans, the only things they could make out of the conversation were whines, grunts, barks, and paw gestures, which made it easy to predic what the humans would do because Kohaku could understand them, but they couldn't understand her.

"I may have an idea, but it's kind of risky. We need to get to a mountain to call for back up. You've heard of Midnight Shadow right?"

"Know her, I was trained by her! How do you know-"

"I took a trip to a place called Kakario village in the Mountains. Shadow was doing some shoping with another animal that was eating lots of Coffe Beans. Don't ask because I dont know. All I know is that she had done some buisness in the forest and said that if I needed help to call her. Now we only need a distraction. Got any Ideas on that?"

"I may have a few more tricks up my sleevs," replied Kohaku with a rather disturbing look on her face.

...--'...

"So what do you think they're doing?" asked one of the humans.

"I don't quite know. Mabey they got bored with us? What do you think?" asked another.

"Hmm. I think they might-" his sentance was cut short. The white wolf turned into a teenage girl with weird markings on the top of her left arm, her white hair whipped and lashed out at the humans as if the hair itself was hungry for blood. A mask covered Kohaku and Haruka's faces. They wore similar clothing: Kohaku's mask was black and she wore a black long-sleeved shirt with the left sleeve missing, and a pair of black velvet knee-high shorts. Haruka wore the same things but her mask and clothes were red.

The humans jumped at the sudden transformation, confused as to weather be afraid of the new enemy.

Kohaku was the first to speak, and boy was it scary.

"Ready, Sister Hyan?"

"Ready, Sister Hyan," came Haruka's reply. Haruka had made her voice sound like her sister's by flexing her throat muscles inward to make it sound creepy.

"Ready, Brother Rowan?" asked the Hyan sisters. They had decided to let Rowan in on their past as ultimate assains. He'd never heard of the Hyan Sisters so he decided to play the part of one just this once. Deep in Rowan's mind he thought, _I knew I liked these muts._

He cpoied their tones of voice, "Ready, Sisters."

"Wait! Did you say Sister Hyan? As in THE Hyan Sisters? The ones who would wipe out an entire army of people just for the fun of it?" asked the head human. Kohaku raised her hand and pointed her finger at one of the other humans. The instant her finger was aimed directly at his body, it exploded without warning. Rowan's black hair glistened a silvery black in the moon light. The explosion had torn off the back flap of the truck. The fast moving ground below threatened to kill any human that fell on it. Rowan looked allot like Kohaku mask and black color wise, but his outfit was a one peice with short sleeves and shorts. The mask almost made Rowan look like a god because it blended with the black he wore.

Kohaku still spoke in the creepy tone. "Is that proof enough for you? We have been on a vacation for some time, found a new friend to join our group, and now we're itching for some old fashion blood and guts." Kohaku's little speech had made the humans start to tremble in their wake. The only one who didn't feel intimidated was the leader.

"Brother Rowan, please let us take care of these pests for you while you call Midnight hour." Kohaku spoke in a gentle voice to Rowan that made the leader suspicious.

"I thought the Hyan Assains were dead?" he asked. His cat like mask grew dark as Rowan shot towards the mountain where the moon would be.

"Hmm. Guess you thought wrong," Kohaku replied in her creepy voice.

The humans wearily made a circle around the sisters, trying to keep them from escaping.

"Now now. Shouldn't we just play nice?" Kohaku swiped her hand as fast as she could to make to opening at the end of the truck where it had been blown. The humans that stood there were long dead with their bodies blown to bits that were scattered on the forest floor.

"Now, Sister. Ithought you said to play nice?" chuckled Haruka.

"Hmm. I lied." With that said, the two jumped from the truck and landed gracefully on the ground. Rowan's howl could be heard in the distance. The humans stopped the truck and jumped out almost getting the Hyan Sisters by surprise.

"I just realized something, Sister!" Haruka spoke as if her life depended on it. No longer using the creepy voice may have been a bad idea.

"What!" hissed Kohaku.

"I just realized that Rowan went some where!"

Kohaku and the humans dropped headfirst to the ground annoyed that what she had said was true but a little late in timing.

"That's enough! I'm through playing games with you little brats! You're not the Hyan Sisters! You're nothing but disobediant slackers who can't even come up with a good strategy!"

Kohaku and Haruka turned their heads slowly. Their eyes looked like they didn't have pupils, and it's easy to tell that they're pissed.

"I beg to differ?" They spoke in uniscen. The humans cloned themselves.

"Let's see you beat us, The Invincible ANBU Blackops, now!" laughed the leader.

Kohaku traced the right side of the circle with her right hand tretched out, using her sword, Wolf's Bain, to kill all of the humans by cutting them in half. Also making the clones go POOF! Haruka's tactic was the same but she traced the cricle in the air and using her gynormus boomerang, Hericotz (He-ry-coats), and sending peices of human body flying everywhere.

The more the sisters fought the humans the more they found kept poppong up. Soon they would be at their limmits and would have to accept defeat. The silence around them scared Kohaku. Was Rowan okay? Or did the Humans have a plan that had something to do with the death of every animal that stood against them?

All at once the humans charged. Kohaku quickly in less than a second hid Haruka in a whole she'd just made. The next thing she did was draw up chackra into her hands. At last when the humans were no less than a yard away, she unleashed a huge ball of black electricity that is called Facade. It is used by none other than her teacher Shadow, and taught to her by the strictest of all rules. The attack is said to scale a square mile out ward, then when it retracts it steals all the enemy's energy giving it to the user. It severly burns the hands once done so it is said to only be used as a last resort. Since Kohaku was tired and still a bit drunk from the last time she had Blood, she thought now was a last resort time.

When it was done, and had fully retracted, Kohaku noticed something very bad. She only got about two of the humans with her attack, and to make matters worse, they were the weak ones. She didn't have an ounce of energy left in her body or her bones.

_You have a knack for not thinking things through, don't you?_ Came a voice from inside her head. The voice seemed familiar.

The humans reappeared when Kohaku and Haruka dropped their guards, and started to charge.

"You filthy Humans just don't know when to quit!" Rowan was pissed. He stopped howling when he saw the orb of darkness rise, fall, then hated the silence that followed. He took his sword and hacked at the leader untill he was no more that cubed and misshapen flesh wads. The humans stood in awe at the site of their leader in a mess like this.

Kohaku could care less. She was so tired that she couldn't hear anything anymore. Her brain was no longer accepting vibrations untill she got some sleep. She couldn't even feel the vibrations of the human coming at her from underground with a sword pointed straight toward the center of her chest.

Haruka had run away in fright. She didn't want to die, but neither did she want her sister to die. Then a thought formed in Haruka's mind. _She has friends now and doesn't need you. She hates you. Go and live your life as you see fit. Go back to the old days. Get revenge on all the other beings that brought you pain all these years. Kill Kohaku for locking up your anger and sealing away your hatred of the things that wish you harm._

The human underground had shot up from the ground. The sword missed it's target and in return just gave Kohaku's right arm a deep cut.

Noticing that she was too weak to move, a few humans that held back went and tried to kill their target.

"You should know not to attack an opponent when they're down," said the voice that had telepathically spoken in Kohaku's head. She looked up.

"Sh-Sh-Shadow," she managed a weak whisper. No one knew that the sword had cut a vein and injected a fast moving poision into Kohaku's blood stream.

"When Midnight tolls, a Shadow comes for thee. Unfortunately for you, I am that Shadow and it happens to be Midnight," Shadow spoke in a tone that Kohaku nor Rowan recognized. She took out her sword, and it started to glow a purple-ish color. She stuck it out and trirled on one foot sending a spiral of long-range magyk lines that cut through each human as though they were paper being cut with a hot blade.

"Now, you know not to mess with the Full Moon Threats!" laughed an oddly coffe smelling something swooping in the sky.

Shadow killed off the humans, but did not notice what Kohaku saw. From the bushes, she saw what the humans called a Sharringan that had begun to spin furiously. When Kohaku pointed it out, the Raven that she didn't notice before had come crashing to the ground in a sweep of coffe smelling dust, Shadow went down, Rowan went too. Only Kohaku had seen this happen once before. This man was the one who had killed Kiba. The one the call the Copy Ninja. An annoying, arrogant bastard who really needed some attitude adjustments. Back then he looked just like the previous humans that were just obliterated. Now he looked even more annoying. Even worse was when Kohaku fell paralized, this strange, trashy looking man with a soup bowl hair cut, eyebrows that desperatly needed to be cut with a lawn mower, really shiny teeth, and a weird green suit that smelt strongly of not being cleaned in over several uses came and carried all of Kohaku's friends to a new, more epuiped truck.

The human that Kohaku hated so much was the one who pulled the back of the shirt on her left shoulder to reveal an odd burn.

"Looks like we got our wolf, but how to keep her from killing anyone when she get up I have no idea," he said in that annoying tone. Before Kohaku could look him in the eye and tell him how much she wanted him to die, she passed out. Her time was up.


End file.
